


Watersports

by darktwistedmusings



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Mother/Son Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwistedmusings/pseuds/darktwistedmusings
Summary: Kinktober 2020 - Day 11: WatersportsCuriousCat Anon: How about Sheriff peeing inside Stiles' mouth or using his cum as a replacement for milk?How about both nonny ;)
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973080
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Watersports

John yawned and stretched before shifting around in the bed, hand shifting around to find his son's face, poking at his mouth until the boy opens up and he can slip his flaccid cock between Stiles' lips. He waits for the boy to start suckling before he relaxes his muscles, lets his bladder start to empty his morning piss, taking care to keep the stream slow and steady as his son guzzles it down. Claudia shifts behind him on the bed, burying her nose between his shoulder blades before her arm snakes around him, her hand replacing his on his cock and holding it in place before she begins to leisurely jack him. 

"Gotta make sure he gets his milk too." John murmurs his agreement and fights the urge to thrust into her grip and his son's mouth, knows from experience the boy is too young yet to handle face fucking without making a mess of their bed. He does cup the back of his son's head when he feels himself getting close, his cock spurting when Claudia snakes her free hand down between his cheeks and pushes a finger in his hole, tapping his prostate. John shudders through his release before he stretches again and shifts to climb out of bed, scooping a now awake Stiles up and carting him to the shower with him. 

Stiles smacks his lips and rubs at his face when John lifts him onto the bathroom sink, startling and grumbling at the cold porcelain against his bare butt. John laughs softly before he leans down enough to engulf his boy's little cocklet with his own mouth, tongue flicking the tip until Stiles giggles and starts pissing. He doesn't make nearly as much as John, even now that he's sleeping through the night, but it's enough to leave his belly a little warm and wet his throat. When the boy is done, he helps him into the shower, climbing in himself and turning on the spray. He washes Stiles first, making sure to soap him thoroughly before wiggling a finger into his tiny hole, pleased at how nicely their daily stretching exercises are working. Soon enough he'll be able to fuck his son. In the meantime though, he has Stiles turn and spread his cheeks, crouching down so he can push his tongue against the now cleaned pucker, lapping at it until he can push his tongue inside, enjoying the tight hot clutch of his son's asshole. He eats the boy out for a few minutes, feeling his cock start to stir again and then stands to soap himself clean, letting Stiles "help" by running his small soapy hands up his cleft, enjoying the feel of those tiny fingers in his hole.

John rinses and then shuts the shower off before switching places with Stiles, spreading his cheeks and enjoying the fact that he no longer has to bend for Stiles' mouth to be the right height to reach his hole. He can't help the moans he lets out as Stiles pushes his lips and tongue inside of him, licking and sucking on his ass like it's an especially tasty treat. John hears Claudia come in and spreads his cheeks wider, hoping she can see how well their son is doing. She must be able to because he can hear the slick squelch of her fingering herself, interspersed with tinkles as she pisses while she plays. When he's close to coming he reaches back and dislodges Stiles before getting them both out of the shower and in front of his wife, who's sitting on the toilet to minimize the mess. He groans when she reaches out with her piss and slick soaked hand and strokes him a few times before they allow Stiles to suck him down. He can feel the resistance when he hits the boy's throat before Stiles swallows and John is slipping down the back of it, knees going weak as his son sucks his orgasm out of him.

When John comes back to himself, he's slumped standing against the wall across from the toilet and Stiles has his face buried in his mother's cunt, sucking at her clit and pisshole while she fingers him with the slick from her own pussy. If he were younger he'd be hard again already. Instead he drops to his knees carefully and starts to lick around her fingers, making happy sounds as he tastes his wife and son.

"He's almost ready honey, by the end of the week I'm sure. He'll be able to take daddy's cock then, get that piss and cum deep in his little boy hole. I can't wait." John can't help but agree, his soft cock twitching in anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/darktwistedmusings).


End file.
